Song of the Angels
by YugiohCrimsonDragon1
Summary: This story is about a boy named Joseph learning his true identity of Yugi, Prince of the angels. Yugi and his twin brother Yami then fall in love and rule together.
1. Chapter 1

******I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

******In this chapter, Yugi finds out that he is an angel, and his parents tell him about his past.**

* * *

There once was a boy named Joseph. He had golden hair, silver eyes and pearl-colored skin. He was different from most other boys because he could do two things that his friends couldn't. One factor was that his whole family was named after different kinds of jewels. Another thing that made his different was the fact that he could become anything, and do anything. He was able to do this due to his parents being able to do it to, then the genes for the abilities got passed down to his. He had to hide his powers though, otherwise his family would be hunted down. For he lived in a age where people were persecuted if they were suspected of being supernatural or unusual.

One day, when he was walking along a small dirt path to get to his house, Joseph found another path. That was very unusual because nobody else lived along the path but him and his family. So after he got his father, Beryl, and his mother, Pearl, Joseph went back to the area where he found the path. When his parents saw it, they were very worried, because it meant that someone may have found out where they lived, and that they might be able to find out their secret.

When they went along the path, Joseph found out that it was getting colder, darker, and everything looked dead and black. He said to his parents "Mom, Dad, I'm really nervous. Why is it so cold and dark all of a sudden, and where are we?" His parents looked at each other, then Pearl looked her son gently in the eye and said

"Joseph, it's time that we told you about who we are-what we are. Your father, he is actually an angel that came to Earth long ago from a land called Natal. We fell in love, and he gave me his abilities and made me an angel. You are an angel princess. That's why you can do anything and be anything. You are the high angel prince that is destined to rule our land. Your real name is Yugi, and you are the High Prince of Natal. This is the way to the staircase that leads straight to our home. Unfortunately, two people have to sacrifice their souls to let a third go up the stairs. Your father and I will stay behind to let you go up the stairs to reclaim the right that you were born to. We love you and would do anything for you."

Yugi then smiled sadly and said that he was happy, but he couldn't understand why he had to go on alone. His mom then said "Maybe I didn't make myself clear. When your father's soul and my soul pass through the absorption gate, they will merge with yours, but we will just be there to guide you when you need it, so in short, we will never leave you."

"Oh Mom, you know that you will never leave me. That's an ability of angels. We can speak to our friends and family through thoughts."

"How did you know that?" his mother asked. Yugi smiled then said to Pearl "Mom, you know that I can do anything. I just read your mind and saw that it is one of our abilities. I just wish that you could stay with me forever. We should stay as a family, not separated."

"I know honey, it's just that we can't go with you or we'll be killed trying to get through the gate. We'll both miss you dearly." Then Beryl said to the two "We're here. ready to see your true home Yugi?"

"Yes." Yugi replied. He took a deep breath and watched as his parents went through the gate. They held hands, and as they started to disappear, they turned around, hand in hand, smiled to his, and waved as Yugi and his parents shed happy but silent tears for each other.

When he started to climb, Yugi noticed that his clothes were becoming a bright white, and that he was growing large feathery wings out of his back. Then he started to fly up the stairs instead of walking up them. When he got to the top, Yugi saw that he was the only angel with wings. As the other angels saw his, they knelt down in respect. One angel came up to his, took his hand and said to his "My prince Yugi, it is an honor to see you again. I am the palace advisor, Sabathiel. It will be an honor to serve you just as I served your parents."

When he heard this, Yugi said to the others "Rise. We must mourn for my parents, for they sacrifices themselves to let me come here. We must honor their memory forever. Sabathiel, where is the palace?"

Sabathiel smiled, took his prince's hand again and led his to an area that seemed to be made entirely of jewels and precious metals. The main palace itself was made of diamonds. The four towers surrounding it were made of platinum, gold, silver and ebony. Each of the towers was sending out a stream of color that created a shield that covered the whole palace and the towers themselves.

When he went up to the force field and put his hand on it, Yugi found that if he traced a line in the shape of a door on the field, it melted away at his touch. Then he walked through, traced the outline again once Sabathiel was inside, then the field went back up again. When he saw this, Sabathiel said to Yugi "You are the true prince! Only a true heir to the throne could do that, even if they weren't an angel."

A guard, who looked about eighteen, then walked through the wall, knelt before Yugi, then said "My liege. It is good to see you here in your rightful place once again, brother."

"Brother?" Yugi gasped in surprise. Then he noticed, that the teenager's uniform had been cut open at the back to allow his beautiful wings, silvery white like his, to fit through. "You're my brother?"

"Yes. I am your brother, Yami, your younger brother who, after you, is the heir to the high throne of Natal. You are my brother, and I am your palace healer and bodyguard. Anything you ask to be done, it will be done. While my name means 'light, yours means 'shining nova'. Welcome home, my brother."

Yugi laughed and then said "Brother, all I want is for you to treat me like you would a normal person. Gently, and like an actual sibling. Let's just be brother and brother, not King and bodyguard. We need to have fun, not be serious all the time. I'm going to rule my kingdom with love and respect, not with fear and cruelty."

"Spoken with the heart of a true king." Yami replied "Come, let me take you to the throne room where you will be crowned tonight."

"Tonight?" Yugi gasped "Tonight is too soon!"

"The sooner, the better." Yami said, "Otherwise, an attack may come. If the rightful king or queen is crowned two days after they arrive, it gives our 'friends' an opportunity to attack."

"Who are your friends?" Yugi asked, perplexed. "Will they try to hurt me?"

"Worse. They will take you away, then they will overthrow the rule of the angels. They are our exact opposite. They are not angels, but they are our enemies. They will destroy you in a matter of days, by making you watch your loved ones die. It would be fake, but to you, it would seen real."

"Alright then." Yugi said "Let us go to the throne room, where people will crown me as the rightful heir to the throne of Natal."

* * *

******I know, when his parents died, it was sad. (Spoiler-next chapter, Yugi is crowned and falls in love!)**

******Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Continuation on last chapter)

As the two entered the throne room, they saw that there were around twenty people in the room. When an angel saw Yugi's wings, he gasped out, "The true Prince!" Everyone then saw his wings too, and they all gasped in recognition and revelation. Then every knee was bowed and a chorus of the loveliest voices Yugi had ever heard rang out with a joyful cry. Everyone was saying "All hail prince Yugi! Let us welcome home the rightful heir to the throne! We welcome you, Prince of Natal!" Then with a cry that sounded like the roar of a tornado, everyone cried "Let every knee bow! May the Prince live forever! ALL HAIL THE HIGH KING!" And under the pressure of these words, Yugi fainted.

Chapter 2) (The real one!) [Yami's point of view]

When Yugi fainted, Yami ran forward to catch his brother as he fell. Then he flew out of the room and brought Yugi to his room. Then he gently put his brother down on one of the two beds in the room, and sat down to wait.

Around an hour later, Yugi groaned and tried to sit up. Yami then walked over to his brother, and gently pushed him back down onto the bed while saying "You need to stay where you are. Lie down. Rest. You need to regain your energy. Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure." Yugi replied, "Fruit or vegetables would be great. Thanks."

"No problem." Yami said. Then he went over to the desk, picked up a gold plate, then said clearly "Fruit." Then a whole assortment of fruit appeared! As he brought the fruit to his brother, Yugi was amazed at how all of the magic items around the castle were so useful.

After he ate, Yugi stretched and got out of bed, where he almost fell over. Yami caught him, then sat on the bed next to him. He smiled and said to Yugi in a gentle but serious tone "You need to rest. You shouldn't be walking right now."

"Who said anything about walking?" Yugi said with a sly smile. The he gently hovered off of the ground, his wings barely even moving.

After he stood up, Yami gently hovered over to his brother and said "It's time."

Yugi nodded solemnly and said "It's time for me to become the king of this wonderful place, and brother, I want you to be my high advisor, as well as my medic and bodyguard. Please?"

"Alright." Yami said "I'll do it for you."

Suddenly, a girl walked in. She had soft brown hair, gentle blue eyes, and the look of someone who could be kind to anybody, no matter what. She then blushed, knelt and said "Welcome home, dear Prince. I am the royal scribe, Téa. I live to serve you, my king.

Yugi smiled and said "Hello Téa. You know me as your king, Yugi, but really, I am just a boy with big dreams."

"Thank you, Yugi."

Suddenly, Téa gasped and fell to the ground in a dead faint.


End file.
